Calling In Old Friends
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: Set in the summer before Harry's fifth year. Harry, getting sick and tired of feeling like he's out of the loop, calls upon Sadie and Carter Kane along with his real father; Severus Snape. He finds out more than he bargained for and Harry is determined to do things his way, with help of course. Crossover of the Kane Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Calling in Old Friends

Rating: T

Summary: Set in the summer before Harry's fifth year. Harry, getting sick and tired of feeling like he's out of the loop, calls upon Sadie and Carter Kane along with his real father; Severus Snape. He finds out more than he bargained for and Harry is determined to do things his way, with help of course. Crossover of the Kane Chronicles.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making anything from this.

Chapter 1: The Truth about Harry Potter

Harry's POV

If people thought that my mum died to protect me then they're wrong. My mum is alive, thank you very much. No it was the magic that she put into a necklace that allowed me to survive. Old Tom Riddle isn't versed in Egyptian magic, which we can all be thankful for. I get no visions and have no connections to that vile man. The idea of him inside my head is enough, right now, to make me want to vomit. Of course Dumbledore doesn't want anyone writing to me and the mortal newspapers aren't helping matters.

It's like Tom is hiding and keeping a low profile.

"Get ahold of your father and those Kane siblings that you met two summers ago," Aunt Petunia suggested.

"Thanks, I'll do just that."

The demigods over at Camp Half-Blood had given the Kane siblings, me, and my father a way of communicating without the need of letters. I called Sadie Kane, hoping that she wasn't in the middle of some boring lecture of Cheese demons. Yes, they are a thing.

"Thank Horus that you called," Sadie said.

"I guess I called a good time," I remarked, grinning at her.

"My grandparents want to take me to get a dress, which I hate," she said, "So, what's up?"

"Tom Riddle has come back and I don't know what's going on," I told her. "And Dumbledore won't let any news leak."

"Carter mentioned that Walt talked about someone that had defied death," she said. "I'm guessing that this Riddle person is the one. Do you need any help from us?"

"That would be great," I told her. "And it gets you away from the dress."

"Have you contacted your father?"

"I don't know if he's with Riddle, or not," I told him, "Kind of worried in contacting him."

"Or he could have not taken it with him and so you can't contact him."

"I'll try and scurrying for him," I said. "If he's alone, and has the amulet, then I can contact him."

"I'll get my brother," she said and then the connection was broken.

I went up to my room and grabbed the bowl and a bottle of black ink. Two summers ago a man name Amos Kane came to visit, telling me that my father is alive and his name was Severus Snape. The only Snape that I knew was the dreaded Potions Master. It took me time to get use to the idea that not only was Snape my father, but that I was an Egyptian magician. My mum was also one as well and that she was alive, but away from the war. I thought that she had abandoned me, but she was the one that suggested the amulets in the first place and we spent plenty of time together in Cairo.

I poured the ink into the bowl and chanted the words that I needed. A line of color shot through my vision until it connected to the magician that I wanted. My father was in-fact with Tom. I sent a small message to him and I heard, "I'll tell you everything when I'm done" and the connection was broken.

"He's with Tom," I told aunt Petunia.

"That man is going to get himself killed," she said, "Hanging out with Anubis thorn."

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing," Vernon said.

"But his condition."

Unknown to even Dumbledore my father had been suffering from a blood curse, due to the fact that he was related to King Tut, who had been cursed by members of the priests of Amun-Ra for what his father had done. His mother didn't have it, it had come down through his father who hadn't done any magic. The House of Life did a ritual that fused Anubis inside of my father's body. With this war going on, like before, I feared that this would fuel Anubis rage and he would change into the god.

Kind of like being a werewolf.

"Hay, Harry," Dudley called out, breaking me away from my thoughts; and my worries.

"Yeah, what?" I asked him.

"I can tell that you're worried about your dad," he said.

I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm worried about him," I told him.

"Why don't you have a talk with Aunt Lily," he suggested. "I mean, she worries as much about him as you do."

"I think I'll do that," I said and I went back to my room.

I found my mum with a worried look on her face, but she accepted the connection and I told her about my worries.

"I agree with you, sweetheart," she said, "Even being over here I can feel Tom getting stronger. I'm worried that Severus won't be able to control Anubis."

"Will he become like Remus, losing his mind."

"I'm working something just in-case something like that happens," she said, "We have to expect that anything can happen."

One of the reasons that a magician never accepted being fully a host for a god is that the god could take control of them or they could give up their own control. So far my father hadn't done that, but Anubis was an ancient force, because he was death, and far more powerful. His full form could scare the living daylights out of anyone because everyone fears death because it takes you away from your love ones and your friends.

"Stay strong, Harry," my mum said, "Be brave, especially in these times."

"I will, mum," I promised and then I cut the connection.

Later that night my father scared the living daylights out of me. I was having such a nice dream when I felt a claw touch my arm and I bolted right out of my sleep. It took time for me to realize that my father was visiting and the claw was from Anubis.

"Dear gods, dad, you almost gave me a heart attack," I told him.

"Don't you have to have a heart to have an attack?"

"Oh very funny," I said and he grinned. "I need to turn on the light."

"No, I don't want your aunt to know that I'm here," he said, "Not that I'm not looking forward in visiting my sister-in-law and all that jazz. So what did you need?"

"First of all, how are you?" I asked him.

"Well," he said, "Tom has no idea that I'm still spying for the House."

"Thought you were spying for Dumbledore," I said and he snorted.

"I only agreed to do that to stay out of Azkaban. I spy for the House and our Pharaoh."

"Yeah, the whole bad life choices and stuff."

Yeah, I'm pretty okay with dad choice in life, since he's an adult and I'm a child and I'm not in the area of 'oh I made some good choices in my life.'

"If you weren't right, I would hit you," he said, "Yeah, bad life choices."

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked him. "No one is telling me anything and I have a feeling that the Kane siblings are going to be needed."

"Did you have a vision?"

I follow the path of Isis so I do get visions since it's all connected to magic.

"I saw flashes of objects, and they mean a lot to Tom. I think Isis is trying to tell me something."

"Dumbledore believes that the Ministry, and in the area of its leader, refuses to believe that Tom is back."

I knew this but I said nothing.

"Remember when your mum told you of my punishment that the last Lector, and not the one that tried to hunt and kill the Kane's, did to me?"

"Yes," I said, remembering that mum told me that he had told Tom half of the prophecy that had brought Tom to the Potter's house.

He had also been the one to redeem himself by providing her with the spell that enabled the amulets to be forged that protected not only her but me as well. The punishment was beyond horrible and I fear that it was going to lead to Anubis taking full control over my father's body.

"He wants it," my father said, "But he can't get to it because it's in a place called the Hall of Prophecies. Only those that are connected to the prophecy can get it. And, no, you're not going to go there to get it. The last thing that we need is for you to have it and he manages to get it from you."

"So this thing is at the Ministry and you think that he might try and find a way to get me to get it without revealing himself."

"Correct," he said, "And since the house destroyed the Horcrux that's inside your scar then he can't get you to go and get it."

"Horcrux, that's it dad," I said, "I think that's the vision is about. Those flashes of things that I see, and how much Tom cares about them, I think they're Horcrux's."

I saw my father's face go white.

"Son, if this is true then this explains how come he didn't die when he got hit by that spell," he said. "We can't let Dumbledore know about them. If they are Horcrux's then they're really well protected and might even have curses on them."

"Curses that will harm fools."

"Correct," he said. "Keep your head down and don't do any magic."

"Yes, father," I said and then he was gone.


	2. The Dementors

Title: Calling in Old Friends

Rating: T

Summary: Set in the summer before Harry's fifth year. Harry, getting sick and tired of feeling like he's out of the loop, calls to Sadie and Carter Kane along with his real father; Severus Snape. He finds out more than he bargained for and Harry is determined to do things his way, with help of course. Crossover of the Kane Chronicles.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making anything from this.

Chapter 2: The Dementors

Harry's POV

I kept busy for most of the summer by doing work for my aunt. Most of it was translating text but there was also mortal things like getting food and going out into the fields to gather ingredients for potions that my aunt was brewing. She followed the path of Sekhmet, meaning that she was really good at healing and combat magic. She was the one that taught me most of what I knew.

"I FOUND A MANDRAKE," she screamed and I ran over to her. "Alright, it's an adult. Earmuffs."

I handed her a pair and I put mine on. Once she had hers in place she yanked it right out of the ground and it let out a horrible scream that most likely killed someone down the lane. I cut it in half, killing it, and then we put it inside a glass container and she labeled it.

"Gods, they're nasty," she said. "Come on, let's get-."

The sky had suddenly turned dark and the air biting cold. I knew only one thing that would cause the air to turn that cold; a Dementor.

"GET TO THE CAR," my aunt screamed, "GET TO THE CAR."

We ran through the fields and made it just as six Dementors arrived. She put the car into gear and bolted. The Dementors could open doors, allowing them to suck your soul out. The Dementors could sense me and that's what scared me.

"Your father told me the location of Sirius house," she said, "He might not be Secret Keeper but you can break the charm to get us in."

"No problem," I said and I saw one blocking the road. "Turn right."

She did and the Dementor was left behind.

"The others are following."

"Damn, it got your scent," she said.

"They have had my scent for two years," I told her.

"Remind me to kill Albus Dumbledore when I find him."

We dodged Dementors all the way to London. I got on the phone and told Uncle Vernon that I was about to attempt something that hadn't been done before. Break through a Fidelius Charm.

"Where the bloody hell are you both at?"

"Heading for London," I answered.

"If anything happens to either of you my sister-in-law and your father won't be happy."

"Let's just hope that nothing happens."

I could hear Vernon cursing and then the line went dead. She turned right down a road and then stopped.

"Get your wand out," she said, "Your Egyptian wand, not your other wand, and your staff. We need to form a shield while you work on breaking the charm."

I nodded.

"And don't forget the Mandrake," she added and I grabbed it.

All six Dementors appeared and I slammed my staff down, creating a field around us.

"Gods, their just as bad as Lily told me," she said.

"We can do this," I told her and then I started to chant.

My spell hit the charm and it fought against my magic. I knew this was Dumbledore's handwork as his wand signature was all over it. Finally cracks formed around the charm and then it broke. The house appeared, moving back others.

"Alright, cast your Patronus," she ordered. "In three, two-."

I pulled out my wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The doe came out of my wand and charged at the Dementors. They scattered and we bolted, my hands around the glass jar of the Mandrake. She blasted the door open and we piled inside, slamming it shut.

"And who said that being a magician was boring," she said.

"You know I'm going to get into trouble," I told her.

"I'll take care of them," she said, "What I want to know is why Dementors were near us."

"I doubt the Ministry will give you an answer."

"Why do I have a feeling that your right."

Suddenly I sensed the spells coming and I screamed, "LOOK OUT" and cast a shielding spell around us, making the spells dissipate on contact.

"Thanks," she said.

"Thank Quidditch training," I told her.

The casters appeared and I knew who some of them were, but not all of them.

"Harry," Sirius said.

"That's not Harry, Sirius," Remus said, "How did you break through Dumbledore's charm?"

"How the bloody hell did they know it was here?" someone asked.

"Oh and this comes from someone that Sirius asked to help him kill Peter Pettigrew," I said, "And who I demanded to know more about him."

"That-."

A letter sudden appeared out of a room and it opened its mouth, which is damn creepy.

 _ **Dear Mr. Potter,**_

 _ **It has come to our attention that at three forty five this afternoon you cast the Patronus Charm in a heavily muggle city in the presence of a muggle. You have received a warning three years ago for breaching the Statue of Secrecy by performing a Hovering Charm. This serious breach of the Statue of Secrecy warrants your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A Ministry official will be by to snap your wand.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Madam Hopkirk**_

 _ **Misuse of Magic,**_

 _ **Ministry of Magic**_

"See, told you," I said.

"Oh and are they going to forget that my sister was a witch," Petunia snarled. "Oh they are so not expelling anyone."

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

"Yeah, it's me," I told him.

"The letter would only apply to the person and not someone pretending to be Potter," Moody said. "Remus, get Albus. The last thing that we need is some nosy Ministry official coming in here."

Remus hurried and left and I lowered the shield.

"How did you find this place?" Sirius asked.

"I told her," the cold voice of my father said __and then he appeared.

"Snape," Sirius snarled.

"Oh don't be so delighted in seeing me," my father said. "I had a feeling that Potter would be doing something foolish."

"It was Dementors, Severus," Aunt Petunia said, "Six of them."

"You're a-."

"I FUCKING SAW THEM," she screamed, forgetting to act lady-like. "DON'T STAND THERE AND INSULT WHAT I SAW WITH MY OWN EYES."

"She's right, there were six of them and they were coming after us," I told them.

"This isn't good," a black man said.

"Harry, this is Kingsley Shaklebolt," Sirius told me. "He's Head Auror with the Ministry."

Another letter arrived.

 _ **Dear Mr. Potter,**_

 _ **Due to changes in circumstances a hearing has been held to determine guilt. A time and date will be set.**_

And it was from the same person.

"So this is how they cover their butts," my aunt said. "Give a trial."

"Dumbledore is coming to recast the charm," Remus said, "And he wants answers on how the charm was shattered."

"Severus, we're going to have to tell them," Petunia told him. "It's the only way."

"I agree," I said.

"What are you on about?" Sirius asked.

"Let's wait for Dumbledore."


	3. Response from the Kane Siblings

Title: Calling in Old Friends

Rating: T

Summary: Set in the summer before Harry's fifth year. Harry, getting sick and tired of feeling like he's out of the loop, calls upon Sadie and Carter Kane along with his real father; Severus Snape. He finds out more than he bargained for and Harry is determined to do things his way, with help of course. Crossover of the Kane Chronicles.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making anything from this.

Chapter 3: Response from the Kane Siblings

Harry's POV

I could tell that Dumbledore wasn't pleased that I was at Sirius house. The look on my Aunt's face told everyone that she really didn't care that he wasn't pleased. I had sensed a Horcrux in the house but I didn't dare go and try and get it. I needed to explain things before I went to collect it. I had asked for the Weasley kids and Hermione to come, as I sensed each of their magical signatures in the house.

I closed my mind and listened as Mrs. Weasley fussed about her children being in here. I took a deep breath and I saw my aunt nodding.

"A couple of years ago I found out that what everyone thought to be the truth wasn't the truth. My uncle, who I thought was trying to get rid of me, brought me over to the States to meet a man name Amos Kane. I was told that the man that I thought was my father wasn't my father, but that he cared for me as though I was."

"James Potter isn't-."

"Of course he is," Sirius said.

"Would you stay silent, mortal," Petunia snarled. "This is too important to-."

"I don't have to-."

"SILENCE," I bellowed, bringing some of Isis out of me.

The tone, and the power behind the word, made them both become silent.

"Could I please explain for twenty minutes," I snarled. "Nothing gets done if I'm being interrupted."

Silence rang in the room.

"Thank you," I said, "Back to what I was saying. Amos Kane told me about my mum being an Egyptian magician. There's a whole organization called The House of Life. Their goal is to combat chaos and what's going on in England is most certainly listed as Chaos. Amos wouldn't tell me who my birth father was, telling me that I wasn't ready to see the ugly side of old curses, curses that travel though the blood. And, unlike what Hermione thinks, I did read up on blood curses. Though the books only talk about it pertaining to women.

"My aunt, here, is a magician as well and she told me of only one bloodline that had a curse attached to it. And that was the one for King Tut. His father had closed all the temples way back when and when he died the magicians placed a blood curse on his son and anyone else that was related to him. It wasn't in the mother's line but in the father's. Every time that he would use magic it would damage his life force until, well let's say that when you find a body that's suffered with that curse it makes what Tom Riddle's supporters did look like nothing.

"It's the most horrible way to go and the most damaging to the mind of whoever sees the end result. To save his life the House of Life fused an entity that has the power over only one area; death to my father. My father's essence was fused with that of Anubis and that stopped the curse, though a cure is still being worked on. When Amos believed that I was ready he finally told me who my father is and what might happen if Anubis takes full control over his body."

I took a deep breath. I was about to shatter everyone's belief.

"You can do it, Harry," my Aunt said, "There's no shame in who your father is."

"My father is Severus Snape."

There was silence and then, "NO, YOUR FATHER ISN'T SNIVELLUS."

"YOUR FATHER IS-."

"ENOUGH," Petunia bellowed and then she let Sekhmet out and my father let Anubis out.

The sight of two people having changed into creatures that had the head of an animal and the body of their host was enough to make even Mrs. Weasley scream. They returned back inside their hosts bodies and I took out my wand.

"When I still believed that James Potter was my father my Patronus was a stag but when I found out that my father was Professor Snape it changed. My father told me that it happens when things affect someone so badly."

I said the words and a doe came out of my wand and walked around.

"No, this isn't true."

"What the heck came out of them?"

"My father is an Egyptian magician and he will forever be fused with Anubis. If Anubis manages to take full control over him he will change into a thing that has no control over his mind. Jaz, our healer, is working on a way that if this happens that it won't be so damaging."

"Like a werewolf," Hermione said.

"Correct," I said.

"Unlike my father and Aunt Petunia I only follow a path. In Brooklyn House magicians follow a path of a certain god. I chose the path of Isis, who is the goddess of all forms of magic. That means that I have visions, can do all sorts of magical things, and can change into a Kite."

"A Kite?"

"It's a bird," Hermione said.

"Why don't you show them," my aunt said and I focused on the form and in a moment I was flying around the room.

I changed back and sat down.

"Wicked!" Fred and George said at the same time.

"I can also talk to birds and they understand me. My loyalty is also to the House of Life and to the Pharaoh. When I didn't know what going on I was called upon Sadie Kane, who told me something about being glad that I called because her grandparents were trying to get her to get into a dress. She doesn't like dresses for some unknown reason."

"Not everyone likes dresses," my father said.

"Another thing," I said, "Um, my mum is sort of alive."

They all stared at me.

"No, that can't-."

"That can't what, Remus," my mother said though the connection and I turned to see her there.

"What in the bloody-."

"Do not finish that sentence, Mad-Eye," she said, "Hello, Harry, dear."

"Hi, mum."

"Lily, but this can't."

"Oh I'm afraid it is," she said, "Carter and Sadie are here."

She moved aside so that the Pharaoh and his sister were standing there.

"So my sister told me that you mortals need help," he said. "Count us in, but Jaz is coming as well. Since she's been working on that cure."

"Thanks," I said.

"Oh and if you give Harry a hard time about who is father is I'll reach in and make you sterile and don't think that I won't. Oh by the way that tattoo on your ass Sirius, isn't appealing."

And the connection was cut.

"You have a what?"

"How did she-?"

"Because you got drunk and got one," my father said, "Lily told me because she thought that having one would be a bad thing for Harry to see. Might give him some ideas."

"I have one on my tongue, but only to help me speak the words," I said, "But mum is right. That really was a bad choice."

I heard grumbling.


	4. Petunia Gives the Ministry Nightmares

Title: Calling in Old Friends

Rating: T

Summary: Set in the summer before Harry's fifth year. Harry, getting sick and tired of feeling like he's out of the loop, calls upon Sadie and Carter Kane along with his real father; Severus Snape. He finds out more than he bargained for and Harry is determined to do things his way, with help of course. Crossover of the Kane Chronicles.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making anything from this.

Chapter 4: Petunia Gives the Ministry Nightmares

Harry's POV

Sirius did what all mature adults do when they are handed news they can't handle. He stormed out and had an adult temper tantrum. Aunt Petunia shook her head and then pulled out her phone.

"I need to let Vernon know that we're fine," she said.

I left her to her call.

Everyone else was giving me odd looks, including Remus. However I had other important business to attend. There was a Horcrux that needed to be destroyed. I walked up the stairs to the drawing room, my wand shimmering as I headed up. My father was busy talking to Kingsley and so he didn't follow me. When I entered the drawing room I found it littered with objects. My wand pointed me to the object, which turned out to be a locket.

I carefully removed it and looked it over. I remembered seeing a picture of this locket at Hogwarts. On the neck of Salazar Slytherin. This had to be his locket. The question was, how did it get in here?

"What do you have there," Hermione asked me and I turned to see her, along with Fred and George, standing there.

"Remember the diary," I told her and she nodded. "Another one of old Tommy's little trinkets. They're called Horcrux's, containers for the soul of a dark wizard. I sensed it the moment I walked in. And if this is the second one then I've got a bad feeling there are more."

"But how do you make one?"

"You have to commit murder, Hermione, total violation of life. Of course you have to be a clinical fool to make one. I need to show this to my father. His death magic will be able to destroy it."

I moved to the door, but then Sirius appeared.

"You're not touching anything that belongs to the Black family, Snivelly," he said.

"This doesn't belong to the Black family," I said, "And don't you use that name that you called my father. Try and stop me from handing this over and I'll turn you into something that you didn't think was possible. Don't try me, Sirius, don't you dare."

"Hand it over, Snape."

"Go to the lake of fire," I hissed.

"Kreature."

The elf appeared and I said, "My father's magic is the only thing that can destroy it. This thing is poison."

"Kreature, get the locket from Snape."

Kreature walked over and asked, "Can your father really destroy it?"

"Yes," I answered and then Kreature turned and hit Sirius with his magic. I jumped over his body and ran down the stairs.

"Harry, what's-."

"I found another one of Tom's Horcrux's," I told him, "Black tried to stop me, claiming that it's Black family property."

"Hand it over, Harry," my father said and I did. "Damn it, Tom, I knew that you were a fool. Come on, let's take this to the kitchen."

"So this is how Voldemort survived," Dumbledore said, checking it over. "I got rid of all the books that even talked about a Horcrux, let alone making one. Tom must have gotten it from someone as I removed the books when the Chamber of Secrets was opened."

"That belongs to the Black family."

"This locket doesn't belong to your family," Dumbledore countered. "It needs to be destroyed."

"I can do it," my father said, "Place it on the table."

Dumbledore placed the locket on the table and my father muttered something and touched it. The locket shook and then screamed. The whole thing burst into flames, making me cover my eyes. When it was done the locket was back to normal.

"Now that was new," McGonagall said.

I picked it up and turned around, handing it to Kreature.

"I think you should have this," I told him.

Kreature burst into tears and took it.

"YOU GAVE HIM THE DAMN LOCKET," Sirius roared.

"Oh come on, Black, stop acting like you didn't get a piece of candy," Petunia said, "You give magical people a bad name."

"And why don't you shut up you filthy-."

Before anyone could do anything she had him against the wall, Sekhmet head outlined over her own.

"Hermione and I saved your life and you repay it by trying to insult my aunt," I said, "Mother is coming and she will be told of this. School is over, Sirius, and it's time to grow up."

I turned and headed out the door, then stopped.

"By the way, Sirius, I can't stand bullies."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

 _ **Three Days Later….**_

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Fudge asked me.

"And what might you be on about?"

I saw a smirk form on Severus face.

"Lily Potter's deranged sister came to the Ministry, a muggle, and did something to Percy Weasley."

"Oh the muggle that Mr. Potter did magic in-front of," I said, "I do believe that wizards can do magic in-front of muggles that know, or has that changed in the last month?"

"This is all on you."

"No, Fudge, I had no hand in her coming. I believe Severus brought her to the Ministry."

"You-."

"Don't finish that sentence," Severus told him, "I did bring her to the Ministry, of her own free will. Tell me, did Percy 'enjoy' her visit?"

"Watch your back, Dumbledore, or I will be sending you to Azkaban."

"What exactly did she do?" I asked Severus.

"She turned into a large cat and almost ate Weasley," he told me.

I shook my head.

"Remind me never to get her mad," I told him.

"Well one can't blame her," he said, "After all the rules are the rules and the Minister seems fine with throwing them out when it suits his needs."

"And that's what's making him dangerous," I told him, setting down behind my desk. "How gifted is your son in the area of magic?"

"More than you can even begin to imagine."

"Then tell Harry to have a bit of fun," I said, "And make sure that Fudge can't trace it back to me."

"As you wish, Headmaster."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Fire and Traitors

Title: Calling in Old Friends

Rating: T

Summary: Set in the summer before Harry's fifth year. Harry, getting sick and tired of feeling like he's out of the loop, calls upon Sadie and Carter Kane along with his real father; Severus Snape. He finds out more than he bargained for and Harry is determined to do things his way, with help of course. Crossover of the Kane Chronicles.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making anything from this.

Chapter 5: Fire and Traitors

Harry's POV

Since I had done all my holiday work I spent the next couple of days leading to my hearing making scrolls safe for use for the house. I was pouring over a nasty scroll from the tomb of a magician when I sensed Hermione entering the room.

"It was open," she told me.

I waved my hand and a field formed around the scroll.

"It's so that I can run out," I told her.

"Harry, I'm sorry about what Sirius said," she said. "I know that you didn't intend to hide who your father is from anyone."

"Or my mother."

"That as well," she added.

"I did it to protect her," I told her. "Tom Riddle thinks that he killed her. All three of them coming to England in a couple of days. Tom's goal is to try bring as much pain to me as possible. What do you think that he would do to my father if he found out that my father sired the child that defeated him?"

"And Sirius doesn't care," Hermione reasoned.

"Correct," I said, "He hasn't grown up."

"Harry, I don't care who your father is. I will stand by you."

"Thanks," I said, "My father believes that I should start going by my true last name. I agreed, because I'm sure as heck not going to get any more popular than I already am. Even if I'm found not guilty do you think the students will run to believe me. They believe the prophet, that's the only thing that they believe in."

"Do you think that Tom will make a mistake?"

"Oh I'm going to make sure that he does," I told her. "And I will make sure that it's a big one."

"So what are you working on?" Hermione asked me.

"Nasty scroll from the seventh dynasty," I told her. "The first two lines took seven hours to unravel and destroy. Since it's a long scroll it's going to take weeks to complete."

"You can read it," she said, shocked.

"Yeah, comes with the whole 'being an Egyptian magician' part," I told her. "Following the path of Isis means battling magical scrolls. That's what I do during the summer."

"Amazing," Hermione said.

I went pink and said, "Yeah, it's amazing and dangerous."

"Hermione," I heard Remus speak and I looked to see him standing there.

"I'll see you later," she said and she walked out.

"Harry, I hope that you don't think that I don't like you anymore because of who your father is."

"Or what he will become," I added.

"Harry, I know what it's like to be hated for being different," he said. "I'm not like the others. I'm not like-."

The door burst open and I heard Dumbledore bellow, "PETUNIA, GET HER."

I ran into the hall to see Moody and Dumbledore bringing in my father. My heart stopped as I saw how hurt he was.

"What happened?" Petunia asked them as they put him on a bed that Remus conjured.

"I don't know," Dumbledore answered.

"Killed! Greyback! Dead."

"I think he killed Greyback," I told them.

"If that's true then he's dead," Moody said.

"Everyone out," Petunia ordered, "Harry, summon the Kane's and tell them that I need to make sure that Jaz is coming."

I nodded and hurried out.

I quickly poured the ink into the bowl and covered my head. I chanted the words and focused on summoning the Kane's. I saw Sadie at once.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Dad's been hurt," I told her. "Is Jaz really coming?"

"Yes," she answered. "What happened?"

"I think he killed Greyback, who's a werewolf," I told her. "He's hurt really bad."

"I'll let Lily know."

"Thanks," I said and I broke the connection.

"Tom knows that Severus is a spy," Dumbledore told the Order, with me included. "Severus killed Greyback, which will put a dent into Tom's plans."

"And how did Tom figure out that Severus is a spy?"

"I have no clue," Dumbledore answered, "But that means that Severus has a price on his head."

"He's not staying here."

"Don't worry, Sirius, he won't be," Dumbledore said, "He will return to Hogwarts to teach and-."

"He'll have protection," I added.

"In other news, our help is coming," Dumbledore told us. "I'm going to have a new subject being taunt at Hogwarts since I fear that the Ministry will try and make things difficult."

"I know that they will."

"Oh and how do you know that?" Sirius snapped.

"Because I can sense things," I countered, "And I've never been wrong."

"That's enough, Sirius," Dumbledore demanded. "Now the hearing for Harry is coming up. I'm going to make sure that-."

The house shook and I sensed something was wrong. I bolted out of my seat and ran up the stairs to the room that I was using to work on the scroll. I burst into the room, the others following, and I found Ron covered in flames.

"Damn," I snarled.

"What's happened to my Ronnie?"

"He touched the field and the writing hit him with its curse."

I sensed the others entering and Hermione screamed.

" _Hello, magician_ ," Ron said, in a voice that wasn't his own. " _This body is nice. I think that I'll stay in it_."

"Get out of my son," Mrs. Weasley ordered and the possessed Ron laughed.

"He can't understand you," I told her, "He can only sense your emotions."

" _Time to die, magician_."

He came at us, dodging several spells from the Order. I made my staff appear and slammed it against the floor sending a wave of magic at it. The wave followed the possessed Ron and hit him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Remus, Mr. Weasley hold him down," I ordered, "I need to remove the spirit from him."

They grabbed him just as he started to move. I took out my father's scarab and placed it on his forehead, sticking it to the skin. I then started to chant, my energy flowing into him. He screamed, but both men held onto him. I pressed the staff to the scarab and fire came out of him, forming a face of a demon that I had a feeling had been inside it. It twisted around and then I pointed my wand at it.

"You're done for," I snarled and I shot fire out of my wand.

It hit the demon and it screamed as the fire consumed him. When the room finally went still I sat down to gather my breath.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked me as Mrs. Weasley ran over to hold her son.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him. "I'm going to sit next to my father."

He nodded and I got up and headed over to the only chair that was there.

The next morning, thankfully, Ron didn't remember what he had done. Dumbledore and a couple of Order members had left to collect the Kane's, Jaz, and my mother. I went back to finally ridding the scroll of all the magic that could harm someone. I took a break for lunch and that's when Kreature cornered me.

"Kreature is most pleased that you were able to rid this locket of the thing," he said, "Kreature is so pleased that he will tell you something. Your red head friend, the one that was encased in fire, has told the Dark Lord everything that he can. The Dark Lord knows that your mother is alive, he knows that they are coming, he was the one that told the Dark Lord that your father is a spy. He's a traitor."

I felt fury fill me, but then the words 'the Dark Lord knows that they are coming' hit me. I found Tonks, who was trying to lift the troll stand.

"Tonks, Dumbledore and the others are in grave danger," I told her.

"What are you on about?"

"Ron told Tom Riddle what he could. He's the reason that Tom knew that my father is working for Dumbledore. They're heading right into a trap."

"Dear Merlin," she said.

"I need to go and meet them," I said, "Where did they go?"

"To Cleopatra's needle," she said, "The one that you told was a portal."

"Thanks," I said and I ran out, changing into a Kite.

I had to prevent a slaughter.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I was going to write that this was the chapter that Lily and the others arrive, but decided to wait until the next chapter to do so.


	6. The Arrival of Everyone

Title: Calling in Old Friends

Rating: T

Summary: Set in the summer before Harry's fifth year. Harry, getting sick and tired of feeling like he's out of the loop, calls upon Sadie and Carter Kane along with his real father; Severus Snape. He finds out more than he bargained for and Harry is determined to do things his way, with help of course. Crossover of the Kane Chronicles.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making anything from this.

Chapter 6: The Arrival of Everyone

Harry's POV

I flew as fast as I could towards Cleopatra's needle. If I didn't get there before the portal opened then my mother would really be dead along with everyone else. Thankfully the area around the needle still had some people, meaning that Tom's Death Eaters wouldn't be so keen to do anything that might alert the Ministry. I arrived just as the portal opened and I changed back.

Taking out my staff I waved it and the outline of seven Death Eaters appeared. They were disillusioned and would remove the spell the moment that the Kane's, Jaz, and my mother appeared. I saw a huge object right next to three of them and I pointed my wand at it.

"HA-DI! I bellowed and the object exploded, sending the three flying. "HAH-RI!"

I pointed my wand at the remaining Death Eaters that hadn't been affected by my first spell. They went down and then they appeared on the other side.

"We need to get out of here," I told them.

"Harry, what's-."

"Death Eaters," I told her.

"Harry, you shouldn't-."

"The Ministry can't detect Egyptian magic," I cut Remus off. "Come on, I don't want to be here when they come to."

An hour later Jaz came out of the room that my father was in. She closed the door and looked at us all.

"He's been infected," she told us. "Harry, you're going to have to make his transformation less painful and noticeable. That's the only thing that you can do for him."

I nodded.

"We can't do anything to Ron while the Ministry is under Fudge," Kingsley said. "Once it no longer is then we can have him sent to Azkaban."

"But why would he do this?" Hermione asked us.

"I have no idea," Remus answered. "But he won't be returning to Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded and I just sighed.

With my mother's help we managed to get through the long scroll and make it safe for the British Museum to display. There was a couple pieces that was for the Cairo museum that I needed to get through. But I needed to get through my hearing first.

"You should work as a curse breaker," Bill told me the day before my hearing. "You have a talent for Egyptian that I don't have."

"I'll think about it," I told him.

"Harry, I'm sorry about what Ron did," he said, "I mean, we didn't think that he would actually-."

"Bill, what Ron decided to do wasn't anyone's fault," I assured him. "People can make their own choices if they want to bring chaos or they want to a good person. Ron chose to bring chaos because he was mad that my father wasn't James Potter. Now he has to live with those actions in Azkaban."

He nodded.

The next morning my father still wasn't awake and my mother wanted to go to my hearing, but Dumbledore was against it. The last thing that he needed was Lily to be taken. However Carter said that he would go.

"This Fudge man looks like he likes powerful people," Carter told them. "I'm very well known among three magical governments. Trust me, I can make them believe Harry."

Carter was allowed to go, but only due to his status as a pharaoh.

When we arrived at the Ministry, we used a portal to make our entrance, Carter was dressed in the full outfit of his office. The Chief Lector, Amos, was among our group and everyone backed away to make room for them. The shock that the head of a powerful group called the House of Life was among them made several of them bow. I had a feeling that I was about to get off.

Another strange thing was that we found out that the hearing had been moved to a different time, meaning that Fudge intended me to not appear and get sent to Azkaban. With Carter and Amos that didn't happen. When we arrived down in the old courtrooms that was used to try Death Eaters we found Fudge talking to Lucius Malfoy. The moment that they saw us both their faces went white.

"A word, Minister," Carter said, "And without your Death Eater friend here."

"Now-."

"That wasn't a request," Carter cut in.

He nodded and they went into the next room.

"Do be careful, Mr. Malfoy," Amos said. "I'm housing Set and he would love to rip your heart out."

"He doesn't have a heart, Chief Lector, just like his Master."

Lucius bolted.

Ten minutes later Carter came out, with a smile on his face. Fudge ran from us and then Carter spoke.

"You will have an office visit with Madam Bones," he said, "And I showed him the memory of the attack. I forced him to agree to no longer allow the Prophet to print anything that's a lie."

"But he won't admit that Voldemort is back."

"Of course not," Amos said. "Voldemort will have to make a mistake."

"I think this gives me an idea," I told them, "But it will have to wait until I get back to Hogwarts."

"Be careful," Carter warned.

"I will," I promised.

An hour later we all left. I had not only gotten cleared of what had happened but I showed her the memories of the night in the graveyard. I might not have forced Fudge to admit that Voldemort was back but Madam Bones knew that he was back. And that was fine with me.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I would write more but I have to get to work. Happy New Year, Everyone.


End file.
